Ryan Richard Dugrey
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Tristan have a 16 year old son Ryan Richard Dugrey and are celebrating The Holidays at Tristan's parents Mansion and goes all awol on his girlfriend Anna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Rory and Tristan are at a really big Christmas party at Tristan's parents huge mansion with thier 17 year old son Ryan Richard Dugrey who is all dressed up in a suit and tie and is bored so he goes into his grandfathers study and shuts the door and turns on the computer and plays a game for a while. After a while Ryan gets bored snd turns the computer off and leaves the study. Rory nitces Ryans girlfriend Anna sitting all by herself on the couch in one of the livingroom with a Shirley Temple in her hands.

"hey sweetie where's Ryan?" Rory asks her

"I don't know he went to the bathroom then dissappeared and I haven't seen him since." Anna tells her

"huh that's weird that he's not hanging with you." Rory says

Anna just shrugs "he's probably outside just on a little smoke break or something." Anna tells her

"Excuse me; He's what?" Rory asks her

"Ryan smokes." Anna tells her

"Oh...oh." Rory says like she didn't know

"my son smokes really?" Rory asks her

Anna takes a sip of her drinks and nods "yeah." she tells Rory

"so how are you doing sweetie?" Rory asks her

"fine." Anna tells her

"where are your parents?" Rory asks her

Anna just shrugs "I don't know they are probably around here somewhere." Anna tells her

"okay." Rory says and gently pats her knee

"well I'm going to to try and find him and send him in." Rory tells her

"mkay." Anna says

"have fun." Rory says and gets up and walks out of the room and Tristan finds her

"hunnie." Tristan says

"hey." Rory says

"everything okay?" Tristan wonders

"well our son is missing.' Rory tells him

"missing?;" Mising where?" Tristan wonders

"oh I don't know probably outside on a little smoke break probably." Rory tells him

"excuse me he's what?" Tristan wonders madly and like he didn't know

"yeah our son just smokes now apparantly." Rory tells him

"who did you find that out fr.." Tristan wonders with Rory cutting him off

"Anna." Rory tells him

"ah." Tristan says

"yeah she's sitting all alone in that room when he should be hangong out with her!" Rory tells him kind of madly

"so what's going on with you?' she wonders

"nothing just trying to get away from my grandfather's business and shop talk; It's the holidays for gods sake." Tristan tells her

"ah." Rory says and peaks around him

"yup looks like he caught up with my grand...Richard." Rory tells him shes she's grown up and doesn't call him grandpa anymore 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Poor Richard." Tristan says

"yup" Rory says

"come on lets go and get a drink because I sure need one." Tristan tells her

"um no I'm okay actucally I've had more than enough; I think I'm just gonna try and find Ryan and start saying bye to to everyone." she tells him

"okay. I'm gonna go get one last drink then.' Tristan tells her

"okay." she says and gives him a quick peck on the cheek and walks away

Anna is about to walk outside the door when Ryan walks in.

"hey there you are." Anna says

"yea needed a break from being in here." Ryan tells her

"yeah I know I'm not mad." Anna tells him

"good come on lets get out of here." Ryan tells her

"um actucally your mom was looking for you and is trying to find you." Anna tells him

"you should go and find her and tell her you're back in." Anna tells him

"she'll find me or not." Ryan tells her softly pulling her into a corner kising her passionatly

Anna moans in his mouth trying to push away at his chest "mmm ry baby mmm...stop." Anna tells him

"what?" he wonders

"not here, not now!" Anna tells him kind of madly since there are all sorts of people walking by and around

Ryan just rolls his eyes "fine." he says sorta of madly

"dont be mad." Anna tells him

"I'm not mad I just want to kiss my girlfriend." Ryan tells her

"we can kiss later but not here at your grandparents." Anna tells him

Ryan just walks away and Anna walks the other direction finding Rory again.

"oh hi." Anna says

"hey have you seen Ryan?" Rory wonders

"um yeah he just went um that way." Anna tells her pointing

"thanks." Rory says

"mhm." Anna says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory finally finds Ryan "hey finally there you are!" she says

"here I am." Ryan says

"you ready to go?" Rory asks him

"yeah." Ryan tells her

"okay come on lets go find your grandparents and the Gilmore's and say bye." Ryan tells him

"fine, where's dad?" he wonders

"he went to get himself another drink." Rory tells him

"oh okay." Ryan says going over to Emily with her

Rory puts her hand on Emily's back sort of interupting her.

Emily just looks at her.

"hey grandma we are about ready to leave.' Rory tells her

"oh okay dear; Well drive home safely." Emily tells her

Rory nods "oh yeah we will." Rory tells her

"watch out for black ice." Emily tells her

"we will." Rory tells her

"goodbye Ryan." Emily says

"bye grandma." he says fastly

"find your grandfather make sure you say bye to him too

Rory nods "oh yeah we will." Rory tells her taking Ryan to go and find Richard 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They go into Tristan's father's study and say bye to Richard then walk out.

"hey Mom I think I'm going to go and say bye to Anna real quick.' Ryan tells her

"okay real quick hun I don't want to lose you again and I want to get back to Stars Hollow before the roads get bad." Roryt ells him

"kay." Ryan says and goes to find Anna whose in the poolhouse with a few younger people like them

"hey." he says wrapping his arms around her from behind

"hey." Ryan says sweetly

"just wanted to say bye but watcha doing?" he wonders

"nothing drinking want one?" Anna asks him

Ryan takes the flask from her and fills a little shot glass and takes it fast.

"how much time do you have?" Anna wonders

"just a few." Ryan tells her

"good." she says pulling him out to the middle of the floor and dances with him to the music that they have playing

"feel better?" Anna asks him

"yeah it was too stuffy in there." Ryan tells her

another guy Noah comes over to them "hey man!" Noah says to him

"hey Man." Ryan says doing thier guy hand wrist bump thing

"red bull?" Noah asks him

Ran takes it "thanks man." he says opening it guzzling it and pulling the can back down and dances with Anna 


End file.
